Un mensonge historique
by septentrion
Summary: Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la cabane hurlante ce jourlà... Attention, spoilers tome 7, et ceci n'est pas un slash.


_Ecrit en réponse à un défi sur sevys now. Les phrases en italiques sont directement tirées du tome 7._

_Mille mercis à zazaone d'avoir accepté de réaliser le beta de ce one-shot._

* * *

_" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Snape et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Snape saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.  
Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._

_— Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._

_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Snape. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..."_

tant il était choqué par la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin. Il savait que Voldemort méprisait toute vie autre que la sienne, qu'il était un être assoiffé de pouvoir, mais se débarrasser d'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, pour une baguette… C'était plus que son cerveau pouvait accepter.

Heureusement qu'il avait Hermione à ses côtés. Hermione la tête froide, capable de réfléchir si vite et de trouver des solutions aux situations les plus compliquées comme chez les Lovegood ou à Godric's Hollow. Sans un mot, elle conjura une flasque de verre qu'elle tendit à Harry afin qu'il puisse récupérer les souvenirs. Toujours sans rien dire, elle s'agenouilla près de la tête de Snape sans prêter attention au sang qui imbibait déjà son jean. D'un geste sûr, elle sortit un bézoard de son sac magique et le fourra dans la gorge du mourant. Snape eut un haut-le-cœur et elle retira ses doigts de sa bouche vivement.

— Masse sa gorge pour le faire descendre, ordonna-t-elle à Ron qui, aussi choqué que Harry, ne pensa même pas à désobéir.

Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit un petit flacon.

— De l'essence de ditanie, annonça-t-elle en exhibant le flacon devant les yeux de Snape qui s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Elle versa quelques gouttes sur la plaie. Snape sembla remuer un peu, comme si l'essence de ditanie l'avait brûlé. De fait, de vilaines cloques apparurent à l'emplacement de la morsure du serpent, mais le sang avait cessé de couler par la plaie du cou.

— Je sais bien que c'est plutôt à utiliser sur une cicatrice que sur une plaie ouverte, mais vu la situation, je dois prendre des mesures désespérées, monsieur. Avez-vous avalé le bézoard ?

Snape eut un vague hochement de tête.

— Bien. Je vais maintenant vous donner de la potion de régénération sanguine.

Encore une fois, elle sortit un flacon de potion de son sac.

— Ron, tiens-lui la tête légèrement en arrière.

Ron, les mains ensanglantées après avoir massé le cou de son ancien professeur, fit comme elle le lui demandait. Dans la bouche ouverte, Hermione versa doucement la potion pour ne pas étouffer Snape. Puis elle se redressa et, toujours à genoux, mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Voilà. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, maintenant.

Dehors, Voldemort avait commencé à narguer Harry de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

— Il faut retourner au château, dit Harry.

Sans mot dire, Hermione produisit une civière d'un mouvement de baguette, ce qui produisit du côté de son ancien professeur un regard d'admiration involontaire.

— Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener, protesta Ron. Le passage n'est pas assez large.

— Et bien, nous forcerons le passage, comme nous l'avons fait chez Gringotts ! rétorqua la jeune fille… femme… entre les deux…

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, qu'on l'emmène avec nous ou pas ? argumenta Ron.

— Je crois qu'après ce que… qu'il vient de subir, il sera volontaire pour témoigner lors des futurs procès. Et si jamais nous perdons, il sera notre allié dans la résistance.

Hermione commençait à s'échauffer sérieusement, et Harry la regardait d'un air fasciné.

— Il ne pourra plus retourner aux côtés de son maître (elle évitait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort pour ne pas alerter ce dernier sur leur localisation précise), mais il aura une dette de vie envers nous.

— Vous allez l'air de savoir mieux que moi ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, Miss Granger, dit la voix éraillée de Snape depuis le sol, résonnant plus puissamment dans la cabane que la voix de Voldemort à l'extérieur.

Hermione sursauta et rougit.

— C'est que…

— Elle a raison, trancha Harry, et Ron approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Il était finalement convaincu.

— Si vous ne me laissez pas mourir, vous devez me rendre mes souvenirs, poursuivit Snape avec effort. Ce sont des choses privées. J'ai cependant un message important à vous faire passer de la part de Dumbledore.

Harry n'était qu'à moitié surpris par ce que Snape venait de dire. Après tout ce qu'il avait appris dernièrement sur l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, il ne serait pas plus surpris que cela d'apprendre que Snape et Dumbledore étaient toujours en cheville l'un avec l'autre par-delà la mort.

— Je vous écoute, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Sa curiosité le poussait à vouloir garder les souvenirs. A voir les regards que Hermione et Ron glissaient à la fiole, il n'était pas difficile de conclure que le sentiment était partagé. De son point de vue, Snape ne pouvait manquer de voir la réaction des jeunes gens et il décida de s'en servir comme outil de négociation.

— Je vous propose un marché. Vous gardez mes souvenirs — vous trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir dedans, Potter, y compris le message de Dumbledore — et vous me laissez ici avec un ou deux autres flacons de potion de régénération sanguine. Vous direz à tout le monde que je suis mort. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour se décider.

— J'accepte.

Un coup d'œil à Hermione, et celle-ci sortit de son sac deux flacons de potion de régénération sanguine et un flacon de potion fortifiante qu'elle posa sur le plancher poussiéreux de la cabane hurlante.

— Bonne chance, monsieur, souhaitèrent les trois jeunes gens à Snape puis, tournant les talons, ils repartirent par le tunnel qui menait sous le saule cogneur.

Severus avala les trois potions avant de tenter de se mettre debout. Ses jambes étaient légèrement flageolantes, mais il sut marcher. Il n'osait ni transplaner, ni utiliser la magie : il n'en avait pas la force. Il se dirigea vers les Trois Balais, au cœur d'un Pré-Au-Lard désert. Les habitants du village étaient sans nul doute partis se battre à Poudlard. Sans rencontrer âme qui vive, il pénétra dans l'auberge, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et rejoignit sa maison à Spinner's End. Il s'y reposerait un peu avant de rejoindre la résidence secrète qu'il s'était préparé depuis des années dans le sud-ouest de la France. Avec tous les Anglais qui s'étaient établis là-bas, il devrait y passer relativement inaperçu.

Quant à Harry, il tint parole et proclama à qui voulait l'entendre que Snape était mort en le regardant dans les yeux afin de mourir en se plongeant dans les yeux de Lily. Rita Skeeter, qui n'avait pu obtenir l'autorisation d'interviewer Harry, prit sa revanche en publiant la biographie du héros à la cicatrice chez les Moldus, ignorant qu'elle allait ainsi contribuer à propager un des plus gros mensonges de l'histoire. De toute façon, elle n'était plus à un mensonge près.


End file.
